Horizon
by KaceyS
Summary: Three sisters, separated and bound by a childhood promise, find each other years later in extremely different circumstances; a pirate, a Sea Witch, and a royal navy soldier. They fight for three different sides of the same war, can they keep it together long enough to reach their common goal? [alternate universe] Roxas/Naminé, Kairi/Sora, Riku/Xion. review for more
1. Excerpt

**Horizon**

_Excerpt_

A witch hunt.

The very idea of it made Kairi shiver with anticipation. This was bad. This was so very bad.

"Kairi!"

He caught up to her panting, as if he hadn't been lazing around on deck all day moving a scrubbing brush centimetre by precious centimetre. How the brunet had ever been recruited was still a wonder to her.

"Sora! Shut your bloody mouth. You can't call me out here by that name," she snapped, irritated. Her heckles had been raised from the moment she set foot on land.

"Sorry, 'Kai'," he said with exaggerated quotations. "And stop growling at me. Naminé was my friend too, if you can't remember." They had all been. Riku, Xion, Naminé, Sora and Kairi. Back in simpler times.

She sighed, pulling off her hat to fan her neck. If only she could expose her chest to get some air circulating her tired worn body, but alas, her bandages weren't tight enough to hide the voluptuous curves of a growing young woman without revealing the fact that she was so. She wasn't 'Kairi' among these men. She was 'Quick Shooter Kai', deadliest aim in The Realm of Light Seas, and a strong, if not slender, _male_ pirate as much as these men were concerned. None of these people needed to know that she was really Kairi LeBlanc, a lowly serving girl that once worked the hallways of Mermaid's Den Whorehouse for a fool's pittance. And at her side was of course the lovable Sora Liebrecht, a scoundrel capable of clumsily charming himself out of most deadly situations.

"Kai, Sora," another of their crew members came up to them, weaving through the crowd of people at Port Royal.

"Aye?" Kairi answered.

"It turns out that fuckin' Hollow Bastion frigate followed us from Twiligh' City Colony. Captain Winter is strutting around like a peacock." Yeah, that sounded like Riku alright. "It sounds like this young lass might be heavier a prize than she looks," he said, grinning at both teens with a toothy, black smile.

Sora stepped in for Kairi before she had a chance to reply, "She does, mate. We'll send word when we catch any sighting."

The redhead scratched her knotted, sea-blown hair, tied up in the most elaborate maroon bandanna to keep from looking quite so feminine.

"It just doesn't make sense how she could run so fast, fight with so much agility and skill. Sora, you remember don't you? She could barely feed herself, let alone take out an entire squad of soldiers with a butter knife and a blow pipe filled with darts."

"I do. But Kai… a lot has changed since we last saw Naminé. A lot can happen in ten years."

The pirate scuffed her boots against the ground, hands in pockets as they approached the forest line. Naminé would be an idiot to hide inside the town, her tribal garb would make her too obvious a target.

Not to mention the streets were swarming with soldier-scum, like stupid Xion, and her stupid advanced swordplay, and her dumb ideals, and her blind obedience. Why did she ever think that letting her youngest sister sign up for the royal navy was ever a good idea?

"Imagine, Sora; the first time I see my sisters in years and one is a bloody _sea witch_ and the other is quartermaster of a fucking Bastion Navy ship. I never thought I'd meet Naminé and Xion again, let alone like this."

"I have to admit, this is quite the family reunion."

**tbc.**

* * *

**kacey's a/n:** So this was created, because 1. I love pirates, 2. My last pirate story became an absolute disaster towards the end, so I want to try again, 3. Pillaging, sword fights, gods, sea, magic, 18th century awesomeness. What is not to love about that? 4. AC4 was so inspiring. I just had to create a larger than life story. 5. _Follow Me Down_ is still in full swing, I kid you not, but I need to take a break from a story that small once in a while. I need to world-build, I need fighting sequences, I need fantasy, I need violence, and thought-provoking, more mature themes. I'm sorry if this sounded like a rant.

This officially takes Priority 3 out of my works. 1. _Follow Me Down_ 2. _Shifter _(original fiction on my Wattpad account) 3. _Horizon._

**take note: **This story will be told from the perspective of three triplets who separate and each lead very different lives to meet years later bound by a common goal. Het story (unless you include the two background yaoi pairings that don't hold too much attention); Naminé/Roxas (slight Vanitas/Naminé), Sora/Kairi (slight Riku/Kairi), Riku/Xion

**warnings:** _adult_ themes, underage, alcohol, drug usage, swearing, possible historically inaccurate references (I am meshing _DISNEY _together), background homosexual pairings, an unreliable author, idk, more to come…

**blurb:** Three sisters bound by a flimsy childhood promise, some strung-together seashells, and the lingering taste of paopu, find each other years later in extremely different circumstances; a pirate, a Sea Witch, and a royal navy soldier. They have one treasure in mind, but discover so much more on this dangerous adventure. [NOV/28/'13]

If this sounds interesting to you, _please_ don't hesitate to tell me. Leave a review, a follow, a favourite. I like all the things. (but reviews spur me on the most, so leave a few of those.)

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 1 The Letter

**Horizon**

_Chapter 1 The Letter_

The man strode down the corridors of Hollow Bastion Prison, pace brisk and shrouded in a faded brown cloak.

His beloved was under a death sentence by the very woman that he called a wife. He couldn't let her die on his account.

"Who is that fella?"

"Isn't it a little bit early for visitors?"

Whispers floated about the echoing cells but were drowned out by the sound of a woman's pained cries. It wasn't hard to locate her, a pair of guards standing in front of the bars conflicted.

One black-coated guard asked, "What should we do?"

"Are we supposed to summon doctors for pregnant prisoners?"

"I don't know," the other shrugged, "they are prisoners after all."

"Step aside," the man's voice boomed and for a moment the woman's pained groans stopped.

The guards stepped back clumsily, bowing immediately, "Your majesty."

"Hush," the king said, swiping the guard's keys and expertly sliding them into the lock. "I need one of you to ride to the palace and send word to Ifalna. She must meet me at the docks as soon as she can, and look for the frigate at the end of the harbour." One guard saluted and started running down the corridors noisily. The king directed his attention to the woman in pain saying, "I need you to help me move this woman to the carriage in front of the prison entrance."

"Yes, sir."

He knelt by her side, smoothing out her chin and cupping her cheek, "It's alright, Celestine. You're going to be okay."

"Why-" she was hit with a painful contraction, like the skin of her belly would split apart any moment, "are you here? I am-" huff, "meant to die." Her hair was matted and she was sweating profusely, but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever hope to encounter. One hand slid from her shoulder to the large swell of her stomach, the skin firm and soft with life.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, starting the difficult task of helping her to stand. "I would never let that happen to you."

He bribed the soldiers at the prison gates to keep quiet as the first guard helped the woman into the carriage. Their ride to the docks was silent as he cradled her in his arms. They couldn't afford to waste time, so they moved her quickly from carriage to ship, Ifalna joining them quickly enough.

The king produced a bag of precious jewels from inside his cloak, handing them to the doctor.

"Ansem…"

"Ifalna, I need you to take good care of her on this journey."

"Placing her on a ship is hardly the best place to take care of a woman about to give birth," she said, looking down at the heavy bag in her possession. Carrying a bag this conspicuous painted a large target over her head.

Ansem sighed, looking at the staggering woman that was still being supported by the prison guard. "The queen has put a death sentence on Celestine's head, and only because she could bear me a child when she could not. Ifalna, I love her, and it kills me to know that I will never know what my child will look like but I'd rather she be out of the kingdom and safe, then buried in the castle cemetery."

"I understand," she said, bowing quietly. "I'll send word as soon as I can."

Ansem rushed over to the redheaded woman, cupping her face left while the right pressed against the swell of her stomach. "I love you."

She looked up at him with the most enchanting blue eyes swimming with repressed emotion that leaked over her eyelashes and down her cheeks. "And I you."

That was the last time Ansem saw his mistress Celestine ever again.

* * *

"Woah! What happened here?"

A pirate crew came upon the debris of a large ship, which had crashed on one of the uncharted islands in The Destiny Isle. A young redheaded cabin boy saw something shiny and green peeking out of the sand. He picked it up, revealing the slender neck of a green rum bottle, a note on the inside.

"Axel, c'mon."

"Shut up, Larxene!" he replied, tugging on the cork of a bottle with his teeth and spitting it out. The bottle produced a thin rolled up parchment.

He gasped upon reading the contents.

_To His Majesty King Ansem,_

_I shall keep this brief because the storms surrounding my ship back to Hollow Bastion are violent and angry. We have a new injury on deck every few days._

_Please tell someone to tell my family that I am safe, and I am sorry I had to suddenly abandon them for a king's errand. My daughter worries about me so. _

_Celestine is safe and happy. While I won't tell you her location in a letter, I will tell you that she gave birth to three baby girls, all with your nose and mouth, Celestine's eyes and hair. Their names are Kairi, Naminé and Xion._

_I gave her half of the jewels that you gave me and caught a ship back to Hollow Bastion as soon as I was able. I hope to see you in person within the following few weeks. Hopefully The Queen's wrath was not too severe upon realising she had no mistress to behead._

_Regards,_

_Ifalna _

Axel whistled lowly, cringing at the date. This woman had written the letter almost three months ago. He briefly wondered how much the king of Hollow Bastion would pay to know that his bastard daughters were safe. He'd have to reach Radiant Garden first.

"Axel!" Larxene shrieked. "_You're _on hunting duty today!"

"Hey, Larx, you'll never guess what I found!"

**tbc.**

* * *

**summary: **"Three sisters, separated and bound by a childhood promise, find each other years later in extremely different circumstances; a pirate, a Sea Witch, and a royal navy soldier. They fight for three different sides of the same war, can they keep it together long enough to reach their common goal?" [28/NOV/'13]

Cheers.


End file.
